The Love of a Spy
by IDon'tDoLadylike24
Summary: The story of the B613 agent who believed love could conquer all.
1. Chapter 1

**The Love of a Spy – Chapter 1**

**A/N: Wow, I'm getting a little too carried away with these stories aren't I? LOL. Check out my other 2 stories if you haven't already. ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO SHONDA RHIMES.**

It's Tuesday, a little after midday. I prefer coming into the coffee shop at this time. Not that many people, the doughnuts are fresh out the oven and coffee to me tastes better at this time, especially after my run.

The doughnuts here maybe good but the ones back home were better. Indiana may not have been a that popular but it had one thing Washington DC and other states didn't, Camilla's doughnuts. Her doughnuts were what got me obsessed with them in the first place. Her doughnuts were what had me saying they were the unsung heroes of the pastry case.

It was good to just come here and relax sometimes as my job wasn't the best in the world. It wasn't amusing but it certainly wasn't boring either. It always kept me on my toes. The kind of job I thank God I couldn't tell anybody about as it was just that dangerous and they'd probably die of shock on the spot hearing about what it entails and all the things I've done.

How did I get sucked in to this life, this job that leaves me feeling empty, lonely, sickly, desperate, remorseful, soulless. One day I was flying planes in the Navy the next I was slitting the throats of those guilty of treason, all in service to the damn republic. And yeah, the pay check was decent but what did I really gain from it? No further contact with my family, no commitments, no relationships and pure solitude. There was no way in hell that could ever happen. I had sold my soul to this organisation and there were no outs.

Some days, I just really wish mundane was the norm. Coming home to my wife after working a boring job, seeing my kids and helping them with their homework and eating dinner afterwards and repeating that mantra everyday, but not now, not ever. B613 was my life now and there no possible way out.

I'm suddenly pulled out of my thoughts as the woman in the queue before me turns around not looking where she's going with books and her phone in her hand trying to text someone and spills her coffee all over me. She sounds absolutely mortified. And drops her books and papers all over the floor.

"Oh my God! Please forgive me, I am so sorry." She quickly pulls her hands out trying to dry me. "It's okay." I say with a sigh as I look down at my shirt trying to do the same but we both realise there's no point so we both look back up. Wow, this woman is beautiful. I mean really beautiful. Neatly straight hair with clips to the side, huge gorgeous brown eyes, perfect lips, high cheekbones, I'm absolutely mesmerised, so much so I failed to realise she's been staring at me the same way I've been staring at her.

She pulls her hair back behind her ear and clears her throat before lowering to the floor to try and clean the coffee off of her books and papers. I lower myself too to help her. I notice they're all law books, wow, she's smart too.

"Again, I'm so sorry, I'm such an idiot." she says desperately trying to get her books and papers clean. "Honestly, it's okay."I reassure her as I try to help her. We both stand at the same time and I ask her about her books.

"So are you a law student?"

She smiles anxiously at me. "Yeah, my last year. I can't wait to graduate." She laughs.

"So what do you do?" She asks me.

Of course I can't tell her the whole truth. "Oh, me nothing. I sell office supplies. I could get you a great deal on protractors in bulk." I say. She starts to laugh, it's a cute laugh and she had a beautiful smile.

"Oh, that sounds cool, very impressive job you have there. Look again, I'm really sorry" She says to me.

"Seriously, don't worry about it it's fine. Nothing a washing machine can't fix." I respond.

There it is again, that gorgeous laugh and smile she possesses. I watch her as she leaves and all I can think about is her. Hang on, what was happening here? You're not supposed to have any other commitments Jake remember? Oh God, I just can't help it, I'm a little sprung. So many questions are running through my head. Will I see her again? Is she married? But it's not like it mattered, I'm already practically married to B613 and once in there are no out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I hate this! This guilt, this sick feeling, this emptiness, I can literally feel darkness inflicted upon me. He was young. He probably had a family, a wife and kid, maybe two. Probably had a great career, one better than mine, well any career is better than mine. Another life that I took, more blood on my hands. Why couldn't I have just let him walk, I should have just let him walk away, but command would've put me in that hole or worse killed me. It's pretty much a matter of kill or be killed. I've heard that phrase in enough action movie's. All I did was watch them when I was a kid. Never thought I'd actually have to live by that phrase, ever. Ironically, this life kills me. Will I ever be happy? Will I ever smile? Will I be able to find a woman to do just that?

That girl, the one at the coffee shop. I can't get her off my mind no matter how hard I try. She was so beautiful. Her smile was almost contagious, the kind to light up the darkest room and dullest souls. Her eyes were bright as lights and you could easily get lost in them. Why didn't I get her name? Why didn't I get her number? I wonder what she's doing right now? Is she thinking about me? No wait, stop Ballard, snap out of it. She probably doesn't even remember me. She's probably doing something productive with her day, maybe studying. Ugh! I gotta stop doing this I really have to stop. I should probably go for a run, yeah that's what I'll do.

Jake walked towards his closet and pulled a pair of sneakers out and placed them on his feet. He then put on a shirt and jogging shorts and left his apartment. Jogging was the best way for him to clear his head, to forget all about his problematic lifestyle and just focus on himself in those moments. It was a beautiful day in DC with the sun shining and clear blue skies so he thought there wouldn't be a reason not to. To busy listening to his ipod, he didn't realise his phone had dropped out of his pocket while running.

"Excuse me sir!" A shy voice yelled chasing after him to catch up but he couldn't hear

"Hello?! Sir you dropped your phone" The voice said out of breath as they finally caught up with Jake and tapped him on the shoulder.

He turned around and saw it was the girl from the coffee shop. His heart almost stopped. He had a huge lump in his throat. He couldn't take his eyes off her, no matter how hard he tried.

"Oh hi." She said with a little more enthusiasm

"Hi." he replied. They both stared at each other smiling until she decided to speak again.

"Um you dropped your cell phone whilst you were running." she said to him

He took it from her. "Oh thank you. I should really be more careful and aware. I'd probably lose my head if it wasn't screwed on"

They both laughed at this. She looked up at him and smiled. "so do you come here to run often." she asked him

"Um, yeah every Friday or just when I want to get out of of my apartment."

"Oh, I should've introduced myself!" She pulled out her hand for him to shake. "I'm Olivia."

I pulled out my hand to meet hers. This is all going a little faster than I expected. Should I even tell her my name?

"Jacob, but my friends call me Jake."

"It's nice to meet you Jacob, I mean Jake, for the second time." she replied with her cute laugh

"So hows, studying going? Umm, you're doing law right?"

What am I doing? I'm in way over my head, we're already getting too close. But she's just so...there's just something about her

"Oh you remembered? Yeah, i'll hopefully graduate soon. So hows your job going? Sold a huge amount of pens and staples yet?"

"Hahaha, uh yeah I have. It's all going great." Jake lied.

"Oh well..." Suddenly Olivia's phone alarm began beeping

"Oh shoot. Umm I have to go, I'm sorry." She walked past Jake but then stopped and turned around slowly.

"But um, maybe we could finish this conversation over coffee sometime."

Oh, wow. That was fast. She must really like me. "Um sure. I'll give you my number." I say hesitantly.

She took down his number in his phone and thanked him. "So I guess i'll call you."

"Ugh, yeah." I say with a small smile. She then ran off. Oh god, why did I give her my number? It was too soon, if command ever knew about this. Maybe I'm just exaggerating, she probably just wants to be friends. I mean friends go out and get coffee right. I think I'm just gonna take this slowly. I wouldn't want to drag her into my crazy life anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was the day after Jake had bumped into Olivia in the park. He was ambivalent about having her number and knowing her name. One side wanted to get to know her better, the other side wanted to pull away from her and keep her at arms length, he couldn't risk getting into a relationship right now. Of course with his looks, women approached him all the time and he'd easily be able to shake them off and drop them but Olivia was different. His words would get stuck in the back of his throat, his heart would almost do small flips and his stomach would turn into knots. He was at B613 head quarters about to leave before Command called him into his office

"Ballard?!" Command yelled

"Yes Command?" Jake asked as he walked into the office

"Agent Ballard, I called you in to talk to you, you seem to be a little...distracted recently, is there something bothering you?"

"No sir, of course not sir. I'm perfectly fine." Jake replied

"Good, I just wanted to make sure you weren't off you A game. You are one of my most trusted and capable agents after all." Command said

"Yes sir". Jake answered

"Well anyway, I..." His office phone began to ring. "Hold on a second Ballard."

He picked up the phone. "Hello...yes dear, how are you?...How was your exam?...Well I'm sure you did perfectly fine...Dinner tonight?...Yes at mine, and you don't to bring the wine...okay dear, see you later. He put the phone down and looked back up at Jake. "My daughter, she lives for these dinners we have. Uhm, what was I saying."

Jake quickly turnt his focus back to Rowan. "Uhm, I don't know sir."

"Ah yes, I remember now. I was just going to say try not to let your personal life effect your professional life. You what we do and who we and that's more important than anything, serving the republic."

"Yes sir." Jake answered

Command walked over to him and rested his hand firmly on Jake's shoulder. "Good, glad to see we're on the same page. Now I have a few missions lined up for you for the end of the week. Take this folder, it's everything you need to know, I'll see you tomorrow." Jake took the folder out of his hand and looked through it. He didn't even want to read it knowing it would probably make him sick. He walked towards the metro station with thoughts of the upcoming missions playing heavily on his mind.

Great, another mission. I can literally feel myself being dragged away form the sun, away from good. Is that all I'm good for these days, just cutting and drilling people and slitting their throats. I could've done something useful with my life, be a doctor, an athlete, I could've even been a model but no, I get dragged into this crap.

When he reached the entrance to the station, he noticed two suspicious men planning something. The two men were walking very briskly towards a bench whilst conversing about something and pointing. He couldn't see exactly what they were pointing at or hear what they were discussing though. He kept digging through his pocket searching for his ticket until he a scream for help.

"HELP! GET OFF OF ME!" The woman screamed and she was pushed onto the floor

"GIMME THE PURSE BITCH!" One of the men replied.

Jake managed to find his ticket in time and swipe it before racing towards the woman to help her. He grabbed one of the men's arms and broke it forcing him to fall to the floor. He then grabbed the other man by the neck and punched him hardly in his lower back. Jake then threw him to the ground. Both men ran off instantly before Jake called the police. He hadn't noticed before but it was Olivia. He knew he recognised the voice from somewhere. He ran over to her instantly.

"Hey, are you all right?" He said trying to comfort her.

"Yeah, I'm just a little...and I think I twisted my ankle. I don't even usually take the metro, my car is in service." Olivia said scared.

"You're shaking." He said looking down at her hands before helping her up

She Olivia looked down at both her hands and gasped deeply. She was still in shock. "Yeah, I am. I just keep thinking about what would have happened if you hadn't had shown up.

"Well at least let me help you home." Jake offered

"Thank you, I'd appreciate that." She said as she put her arm around his shoulder and hopped on her left foot. Jake had his hand firmly around his waist as they jumped onto the train. They had gotten off about 10 minutes later. They strolled slowly towards her apartment building.

"So do you live near by?" Olivia asked him.

"I don't live too far from here." He answered

"Are you from Washington originally?" Olivia inquired as she looked up at him into his eyes, it was the first time she had really noticed them. They were a gorgeous green. The kind of eyes that make you lose concentration and focus at first glance.

Jake turned his head to her. "Uhm, no. I'm from Indiana, but my family still lives back home. You from here?"

"Born and raised, but my father is from Detroit and my mother, well she apparently grew up in loads of places." She laughed. "He pretty much worked his way from nothing just to provide for me. Everything in life he's done for me and I'm grateful for that."

"That's nice. I wish my father was more like yours. He passed when I was a kid." Jake explained

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry." Olivia apologised "My mother passed hen I was young too." She answered

"I'm sorry to hear that." Jake sympathised

"Well, this is me." Olivia said as they reached her front door.

"Okay, are you sure you'll be all right?" Jake asked with concern

"Yeah, a few days rest should do the trick. And I'll just call my dad if I need anything." She assured him.

"Yeah cool. As long as you're okay." Jake replied

"Yeah but I guess we'll just have to have that coffee over here. Why don't you come over tomorrow?" She asked him

Jake was hesitant at first. The words were stuck in his throat. His mind was telling him one thing but his heart another but he finally got the words out. "Uhm sure. Does 10 sound good?"

"10 sounds perfect. I'll see you tomorrow then." she said with a huge smile across her face.

"Yeah see you tomorrow." Jake answered

"Thanks again"

"You're more than welcome."

She then kissed Jake on the cheek before entering her house, leaving him astounded. He was honestly taken back and anxious. He knew this was developing into something deeper and he couldn't help it.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Love of a Spy – Chapter 4**

It was around 2 am in the morning and Olivia was in bed. Her ankle was still sore from the events earlier that night and she constantly thought about having trouble getting around and having to take cabs everywhere. She would certainly never make the same mistake of taking the Metro and she definitely didn't want to take the community bus, she had heard to many stories about what goes on on them.

She couldn't stop tossing and turning due to the strange dream she was currently having, a very erotic kind of dream, involving a certain guy she hadn't known very long. Of all the guys she had been involved with romantically over the years, she had never had erotic dreams and felt the way she did about Jake. There was just something about him, she could feel it, she felt he was safe.

She was lying on her back, he was on top of her. He had his hands softly placed on the sides of her face. He had his head buried in the crook of her neck and continued to kiss it softly, she couldn't stop moaning in his ear. She could tell he was enjoying the sounds she was making. He then moved to her lips and kissed them softly. She could feel his stiffened member near her core. He took her by surprise entering her that quickly but it still felt good. Every stroke hit her strongly and she was moaning continuously.

She was all of a sudden woken out of her erotic dream when her phone started buzzing. "Who the hell could this be?" she thought to herself. She reached for her phone and typed in her pass code. It was just some promotion from the phone company. That dream still played on her mind. She thought about how awkward it would be seeing him again knowing the thoughts that had been running through her head. She also thought about possibly having it again tomorrow night and if it would be at the same level or much more raunchier. With that, she placed her phone back on her night stand and took herself back to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

6 hours later she was still in bed, thinking about him and seeing him in a few hours. She couldn't get him off of her mind and she found it quite laughable. She'd never felt this seriously about someone before and she barely even knew him. "I wonder if he thinks about me this way." She asked herself. She suspected she was reaching but she didn't care. She was surprised with this new found confidence and expression she had when it came to him. She really liked him and she wasn't afraid to show it.

He was going to be here in less than two hours for coffee and her apartment wasn't very guest friendly. She had clothes and wine glasses everywhere, keeping tidy wasn't really what she did best. She hopped out of bed and entered the shower. After she got out, she proceeded to get dressed and put on her make up. She wondered if it was all too much and if she was trying too hard. She had on 4 inch black Louboutins and a flared out strapless white dress. She had her hair tied up and she was feeling fabulous and nervous at he same time. She didn't know why she was overreacting, it was just coffee but it could possibly turn into something more, which she hoped.

She had about 20 free minutes before he was due to turn up. She decided to check herself in the mirror for what was probably the fifth time. She smoothed out her dress and made sure her shoes looked good, she also fixed her hair. She was sitting on her couch waiting for him to turn up. She was beginning to get impatient despite the fact that her wasn't due for like another 15 minutes. She was beginning to think the worst. She thought that maybe he got into an accident or decided not to come, she was really hoping this wasn't the case.

She was so deep in her thoughts, she hadn't even heard her door knock. She quickly fixed her hair and checked her make up in her pocket mirror. She walked over to the door and opened up her viewing flap. She instantly smiled when she saw his face. "Hi, you made it." she said when she opened the door and looked at him. "Yeah of course I did." He answered. "Well have a seat." she said as she motioned him towards her couch. "I'll just go and get the coffee pot, I'll be back in a minute." she said as she walked into her kitchen.

She returned with the coffee pot and placed it on her coffee table. Jake was admiring the tea set she had placed out, yes it was meant for tea but she really wanted to put it to use. "Well these are cute." He said as he held the cup in his hand. "Yeah, the set belonged to my mom. She used it all the time and after she passed I just really wanted to continue doing what she did." she replied. "I was the same when my father passed, me and him didn't exactly have the best father and son relationship but I wanted to keep something of his and put it to use so I wear his watch and never take it off." he answered.

The morning was a great experience. Both Jake and Olivia had a great time and got to know each other better and had a great time. She walked him over to the door right before he was about to leave. "I had a great time." Olivia said. "So did I. This was fun." Jake replied. "It was right? So when will we do this again?" she asked him. "Uhm, I guess we can do it next week, I'll call you." Jake suggested. "Okay. Well I'll see you next week." She replied. She and Jake then both leaned in to kiss each other. After it was over they both smiled at each other. She watched on smiling as he walked over to her elevator.

**A/N:** So I know I've been lacking with uploads lately, I've been taking huge advantage of my break and with the whole kidnapping arc, my Olake feels haven't exactly been stimulated these days, hopefully that will change with upcoming episodes. Anyway, I wanted to make this post to tell you guys that sadly, my uploads will be limited between now and mid April because I'll be focusing on college auditions and interviews. I've already started working on Standing in the DC Sun but I can't say for sure when that chapter will be uploaded. And I rushed this chapter and uploaded it today so you guys didn't think I had died LOL! If you're interested in more Olake fanfictions, check out my favourites and follows. One of the best is The Overhaul by Anomilee1.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Love of a Spy – Chapter 5**

**Jake's POV**

Screw it! I'm going to continue to see her, she's already so important to me. She brings light into my life, we have fun, we make each other laugh, I think we may even bring out the best in each other. That perfect combination of brains and beauty has so much control over me. She's nothing like all the other women I've dated over the years. There have been one night stands, a bunch of girlfriends throughout high school but she actually makes me want to do better. And god knows I've never done better whilst living the B613 lifestyle, my one weakness. But maybe she has her fair share of skeletons, I mean we all do so maybe if she was to ever find out about B163 she could be understanding. I'm going to continue seeing her, what are the chances of B613 finding out anyway?

**Olivia's apartment across town**

Olivia was still in bed lying up against the headrest wearing a light blue camisole studying and reading up on a book on law with her foot elevated on a pillow with an ice pack, she wanted to get as much rest for her foot as possible as she really hated being cooped up at home. Not to mention she had an exam in a few days and she would much rather study at the library. She also wanted to meet up with Jake again. He was sexy as hell, she enjoyed his company and felt she had found a good friend in him, plus she could totally tell he liked her more than it seemed. She began to slouch and was getting deeply invested into her book and all of a sudden her phone started to ring. She put the book down and reached over to her bed side chest. It was her father. She wasn't expecting to hear from him at the moment as he wanted to give her some time to herself to study but she was happy to hear from him anyway. She hit the green button and brought the phone to her ear.

"Hey Dad. How are you?" She politely asked.

"Good morning Olivia. How are you? I know I said I wouldn't call but my fatherly instinct tells me something is wrong." Her father kindly told her.

She shut her eyes and hesitated for a second. She really didn't want to tell her father about the mugging out of fear of how he'd react but she knew that just like her, he was like a dog with a bone when it came down to getting to the bottom of things. It was one trait she wish she hadn't inherited from him"Well if you must know." She took a breath and ran her hand through her hair. "I was mugged last night. And I twisted my ankle."

After Olivia had said what happened, there was nothing but silence on the other end of the phone. She had hoped her father hadn't had a heart attack from hearing that. She continued to look confused and furrowed her eyebrows. "Dad? Dad are you still there? Are you okay?" She asked with concern in her voice. Suddenly she heard yelling on the other end

"YOU WERE MUGGED?! OLIVIA, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER?! WHY DIDN'T YOU..." Rowan continued to yell down the phone but was cut off by Olivia.

"Dad? DAD?! I'm fine okay, they didn't get anything, a man helped me and I don't want to talk about it anyway. Now can you please calm down? I don't want you to have another heart attack." She begged

Rowan sighed deeply on the other side of the phone. He remembered how scared she was a few years ago when he was admitted into hospital and he didn't want to put her through that again. "Okay, okay Olivia. How about I come over to yours tonight and cook dinner?" He kindly offered.

"And to talk about what happened?" Olivia asked in a snarky tone with a raised eyebrow.

"No, for some actual father and daughter time. Can't a man spend time with his daughter without an ulterior motive?" He replied back in a similar snarky manor.

Olivia huffed through the phone. "Promise not to hassle me about what happened?" She begged.

"I promise." He lied

"Okay, fine." She answered

"Good, I'll be there at seven." He said. "I'll see you later."

"Okay dad. See you later." She hit the cancel button on her phone, threw it onto her bedside drawer and went back to studying.

**Jake's apartment later that day.**

He was a little nervous about calling her. He had finally plucked up the courage to try to form something more serious even with the threat of B613 finding out and he wanted to get a formal date with her before that courage soon faded again. He had just finished doing push ups in his living room and walked over to his house phone to call her. He dialled the number and let out a shaky breath hoping she'd answer.

"Hello?" Olivia asked into her phone

He released the breath he was holding. "Hey, Olivia. It's me Jake."

A smile appeared on her face. She was hoping he'd call later today. "Hi, how are you?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" he rhetorically asked. It made Olivia laugh. "But seriously, how are you? How's your ankle? Are you still shaken up from what had happened?"

She could hear the genuine concern in his voice. It made her feel valued put her at ease because she had a suspicion that maybe Jake wasn't really as interested in her as she was in him judging from the vibes she got from him when they had first met.

"I'm okay. I had you there to help me right?" She responded rhetorically

"Yeah, you did. So, I was just wondering if maybe you'd like to out to dinner over the weekend? If it's not too much, we could just rent a movie and watch it at yours or something if that's better for you." He kindly offered

"No, don't be silly. My ankle should be well by then and I'd love to go on a date with you." She answered.

He let out a sigh of relief. "Okay, well I'll text you tomorrow with the details."

"Okay, I'll talk to you tomorrow." She said

"All right, bye Olivia."

"Bye Jake." A smile appeared on his face after he ended the call and he was excited to see Olivia again.

**Olivia's apartment across town later that evening**

Olivia was lying on her sofa watching the evening news with her ankle elevated and an ice pack laying on it. She was expecting her father any minute and she was a little anxious as she knew he would bring up the mugging and she didn't want to talk about it. The sound of her door knocking brought her out of her thoughts. She lifted herself out of the sofa and limped over to her door. Her father was stood there with takeout bags and a bottle of wine in his hands.

"Hello Olivia." He greeted as he walked into her home and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey, I thought you said you were cooking?" She inquired

"Yes well I changed my mind." Rowan answered

"So you could just get straight into hassling me about the mugging right and wouldn't have to spend your time cooking for us?" Olivia rhetorically asked in a snarky tone

"Why won't you just tell me what happened? I have every right to know, I'm your father." Rowan begged

"Okay, fine! I was waiting for the metro train and these two men ambushed me and tried to steal my purse." Olivia belted out quickly

Her father looked at her with genuine concern and was about to speak up but he was cut off by Olivia.

"Don't worry, a man helped me home and he fought them off too." She responded calmly.

"Have you contacted the police? You better had done Olivia."

"Look Dad, I just want to forget it happened, okay?" Olivia begged

He took a deep sigh. "Okay Olivia, fine. But I'll be checking in more often."

"That's cool." She shrugged

"So this man who saved you, who is he." Rowan inquired

Olivia's paused for a second. Her breath hitched in her throat. She wanted to tell him about Jake but she didn't want to jinx anything. She hadn't felt this way about any man before and she didn't want to screw things up so early.

"He's just...a guy that helped me. And I'm grateful that he did. He didn't seem corrupt **at all.**" She reiterated knowing her dad seemed to take an instant disliking to any man in Olivia's life or playing her hero, he saw that as his job.

"Okay Olivia." He said as he held his hands up to signal that he'll stop questioning her. "Let's just eat then."

**Next chapter:** Jake and Olivia's first official date


	6. Chapter 6

**The Love of a Spy – Chapter 6**

Olivia's date with Jake was in a few hours and she wanted things to go well so she had invited her best friend Abby round her apartment to help her get ready for her date and also for a girly chat and catch up since they hadn't seen each other since their final exam. Abby had been her best friend for four years. Olivia normally didn't befriend others because since she was a little girl, she would be the odd one out and excluded by the other kids but she had liked Abby from the moment she met her. Abby was always fun to be around, loyal, supportive, sassy and didn't take crap from anyone. She was always there for Olivia when she needed her and she always returned the favour.

She was getting frustrated going through her wardrobe shuffling her clothes along the rack as she was trying to find the perfect dress to wear. Abby was sat on her bed with her back rested amongst the headboard and her legs out. Every time Olivia pulled out a dress and held it against her body looking into the mirror, she felt it didn't look right. She looked over at Abby who was texting somebody on her phone. Most likely a man she was seeing that Olivia wasn't fond of but she let it slide because Abby seemed happy.

"You're supposed to be helping me not texting." Olivia exasperated.

"Okay, okay. Just let me finish this text." She said holding up her hand in defence. "Have you really not chose one you like yet?" She asked Olivia referring to the dresses Olivia was selecting.

"No, none of them feel right. Plus I want to look good and not give the wrong impression." Olivia answered

Abby noticed a dress on the clothing wrack that seemed untouched. "What about this one?" She pulled out a white racer-back fitted dress and held it against Olivia, moving her eyebrows up and staring at her to hint that she should wear it.

"Hmm, I'm not sure. It's not very date like. I guess I'll put in the maybe section." She said before placing it back onto the rack. Abby walked back over to the end of Olivia's bed and sat Native American style. Olivia followed and sat with her back against the headboard and her legs lying out.

"So, how did you meet him?" She asked with a smile

"It was at a coffee shop." Olivia replied as she fiddled with her duvet. "It was kind of embarrassing actually. We were both standing in the queue and of course I was too wrapped up in my study books and notes and when I turned around to leave, I walked right into him spilling my coffee all over his shirt."

"Aww, that's cute. You've always been a clutz ha ha!" Abby laughed as she nudged Olivia's shoulder

"Shut up!" She laughed back before grabbing her pillow to Abby her with. "We then conveniently met again in the park on my morning run and then, things just carried on from there."

"That's really cute." Abby cooed as she brought her hand up to rest her face on. "So, what does he look like?" Abby then asked.

"He's around 6ft, green eyes, sandy coloured hair."

"Oh my God, have you got a picture of him?" Abby asked enthusiastically cutting Olivia off

"No, that would be weird, we haven't known each other that long." She replied getting back up off the bed.

Abby just responded by raising her eyebrows."So? What shoes are you going to wear? I like black, red bottom Louboutins with the strap."

"You're only suggesting I wear those so you can borrow my other pair for that guy you're meeting tonight right?"

"No Liv, those shoes actually go well with the dress I think you should wear." Abby was interrupted by her ringing phone.

"Oh, speak of the devil." She said pointing her phone towards Olivia. She slid the phone icon across the screen and brought the phone to her ear. "Hey...you're outside? Okay, I'll be down in a minute." She ended her phone call and placed her phone in her purse. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow and good luck for tonight." She said before going over to kiss Olivia on the cheek and collecting the shoes she wanted to borrow.

Shortly after Abby left, she got out of her current outfit and stepped into the white dress and shoes she had selected. Looking in her mirror, she felt confident as ever, like Abby had told her, the shoes really did look good with the dress and she couldn't help but smile. She turned to the side and began to smooth down the front of it but she was interrupted by the knocking on her door.

She knew it was him, she looked down at her watch and the time confirmed it and suddenly she was having second thoughts on her appearance. She looked into the mirror again and fluffed her hair up a little, only to do it too much and then lightly patting it down. She took a deep breath and strolled towards her front door. Jake could hear the click clacking of her heels get louder as they moved closed to the door and she opened up with a small smile on her face. She kept the smile small because she didn't want to appear desperate.

Jake was stood there in a sharp grey suit, button white shirt and a bright white smile on his face. The pleased look in Olivia's eyes was the first thing that caught his attention. He then noticed how her dress tightly hugged on her figure and he couldn't resist looking.

"Hey! Good evening." He greeted before lowering his head to kiss her on the cheek. "How's your foot?" He asked her.

"Hey. Uhm, yeah it's all healed now thank for asking. Come in." She answered before she stepped aside allowing him to walk into her living room.

"Wait here, I'll just go and get my purse." She told him.

"Okay." She returned and stood in front of him and smiled. "You look amazing by the way." He complimented.

"Why thank you." She placed her second stud earring on before pulling her arm out for him to hold on to. "Shall we?" She offered.

"Of course." He replied holding onto her. And with that they both left her apartment hand in hand.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter everyone. Also, I may be looking to upload all of my work on my own site from now on, PM me for more information. And if this chapter gets more than 5 reviews, there may be some smut in the next and I might even upload it as soon as the first week of October, but hey who knows :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Love of a Spy – Chapter 7**

**A/N:** **So, the ending of last weeks episode, creepy much? But it's no surprise, Fitz has always been creepily abusive and obsessed with Olivia. Anyway,** **UPCOMING SMUT, SMUT AND MORE SMUT! And yes, this mean's I'll be changing the rating and whilst we're on the topic of rating changes, The Wrong Choice will also receive the same treatment because I've already used swearing in that story, I'll be changing the summary for it too because I've made it seem so boring when it's actually some of my best work. Anyway, enjoy this chapter guys!**

**Guest: Thank you. I love them together too. **

"Wow, this place looks more extravagant than I expected." Olivia said to him as she and Jake pulled up outside of Alain Ducasse, a renowned DC 5 star restaurant.

"Well, it is in the top ten list of best dining establishments in the city." He informed her as he stepped out of his car to walk over to the other side to open the door for her. They linked their arms together and walked up the few steps to the entrance. They were met by the hostess who seated them and when they arrived at their table, Jake pulled out Olivia's chair for her.

"Thank you." She said as she smiled at him and sat down.

"No problem." He responded as he walked over to the other side and took his.

As soon as they took their seats, a female waiter with with dark braided hair wearing a black buttoned vest, white collar shirt, black bootleg trousers and a green waist apron approached them with two menus in her hand.

"Welcome to Alain Ducasse. My name's Esther and I'll be your waiter this evening. Would you like me to take your drink orders now?" She kindly asked getting her pen and notebook out of her front pocket to take their order.

They both glanced over at each other, neither wanting to ask first as they both wanted to be polite towards each other but then Olivia finally spoke up.

"I'll have whatever you're having." She kindly told him

"Are you sure?" Jake asked as he twiddled with his thumbs

"Yeah, I'm sure." She gave him a small smile and looked back up at the young waitress.

"Well in that case, we'll take the finest DuBellay wine you have." He asked the waitress.

"Good choice. I'll back in a moment with your wine and to take your meal orders."

Olivia looked over at him an excited yet stunned look on his face.

"What? Is there something wrong?" Jake asked with genuine concern on his face.

"No, no of course, it's just a coincidence that you chose that one in particular. It's one of my favourites and there's only a few around the world, it's so rare." Olivia explained as she placed her folded arms onto the table.

"So you're a wine fanatic?" Jake asked her

"Only the biggest. I practically live off the stuff. My friends think I'm some kind of mutant that lives off wine and popcorn." She laughed, which was then followed by a snort

"I'm so sorry." She said in embarrassment as she placed her hand to her mouth.

"It's okay." He assured her

"Well, I guess that's one bad trait I inherited from my parents, my obsession with wine, especially my mother." Memories of her mother began to flood back to her and she continued to stare at the wine for a while until Jake snapped her out of it.

"Olivia? Olivia, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"No, no, it's fine. I'm fine. I just miss her that's all, DuBellay was her favourite."

"She must've been an amazing woman. And she gave birth to one too." He told her to try and lighten her mood.

Olivia smiled at the comment and gave a little laugh. "Yeah, she was. And she did."

"I can change it if you want, I wouldn't you to feel uncomfortable." He kindly offered

"No don't be silly. I'm fine but thanks for the consideration. It was sweet." She assured him.

Jake genuinely felt awful, despite the fact that she assured him she was fine. He could tell Olivia's mother and her death was a sore subject for her and he didn't want her upset. He promised himself that for the rest of the night, he would do whatever he could to make sure she was happy. Their waitress then returned to take their meal orders.

"So what will you be having?"

"Uhm, I think I may just skip the starter and I'll have the Filet Mignon for a main." Olivia answered

"And you Sir?" The waitress asked as she applied her pen to her notepad.

"What a coincidence, I was thinking the same." Jake answered with a laugh as he closed his menu and placed it next to him on the table.

"Copycat." Olivia said under her breath as she took a sip of her wine. Jake then laughed.

"My sister use to do it all the time with me. It was annoying and cute at the same time but I guess it was just because she looked up to me so much." Jake said with a sad smile.

"That's really cute. I wish I had a younger sibling to follow me everywhere and to take up after me. Things wouldn't have been so lonely growing up. It may be annoying but it proves how much they love you. I wish my parents had gotten a chance to before, you know."

"Hey, I think maybe we should change conversation for this evening to things that make us happy. Deal?"

"Yeah, you're right. We should be enjoying ourselves."

And with that agreement followed a very enjoyable night filled with smiles and laughter for Olivia and Jake. From talks about childhood memories to their most embarrassing moments, it was the most enjoyment the both of them had had in a long time and the two couldn't wait to meet up again to do the same. Their date came to an end and Jake was ready to pay the bill but Olivia had other plans.

"We should split it, it's fine." She kindly offered.

"No, don't worry about it. It was my idea to take you out and what kind of man would I be if I let the woman pay for a first date. Chivalry is still alive in my book."

"I just feel a little bad but if you say so then I guess I'm okay with it." She smiled as she placed her wallet back into her purse and rose from the table.

Jake followed her action and held his arm out for her to hold on to. "Shall we?" He said with a smile. Olivia smiled back and hooked her arm into his before slowly resting her head on his shoulder. They both exited the restaurant.

_**Olivia's apartment, 12:17**_

Jake had decided to be a gentlemen and walk her to her door. He stood behind her as he watched her place her key into her door and turn it.

"There we go." she said as she entered her door way. "I had a great time tonight, thanks for it, I really needed it."

"No problem. I had a great night too."

Olivia smiled at his response and then tucked her hair behind her ear, clearly displaying anxiousness. They glared at each other for a few seconds and before they knew it their heads were slowly moving in for a kiss. Olivia intended for it to be a simple kiss but she couldn't help it when it came to him. They both kissed each other long and passionately with their tongues intertwining until they both became breathless and had to stop to catch their breaths. They stopped very briefly, Jake held onto her face softly and they both touched foreheads. Olivia went back in a continued to kiss him passionately, locking her hands behind his head and slowly stepping backwards to initiating him to follow her lead.

Jake walked in with her and lowered his hands to her waist, just above her lower end. She placed her clutch on the table by the door and slowly moved her hands to his shoulders and began to remove his blazer. With their mouths still on each other and intensely kissing and letting go for breaths every 2 seconds, Jake assisted her in removing his blazer by pulling it off from behind and dropping it onto the ground. Jake brought his hands back to her waist and then raised them to the top of her dress to pull down the zipper, Olivia broke their kiss to unbutton and his shirt. He then moved to her neck, licking and sucking softly and finding the spot beneath her ear that drove her crazy causing a moan to release from her mouth as he pulled the zipper down on her dress.

She removed herself out of her dress, revealing her ivory lace bra and underwear, before slamming him into the wall outside of her bedroom and holding onto his shoulders. Now shirtless, Jake's tongue sought entrance back into her mouth as he moved his hands down to her thighs and lifted her off of the ground to carry her into her bedroom. She gripped onto him for dear life with her hands around his neck and continued kissing him deeply.

When he entered her room, he slowly laid her down onto her bed. He stopped briefly to admire her body and beauty on display in front of him. He removed his belt, slipped his shoes off and wriggled out of his trousers and pants, revealing his hardened member, which instantly had the muscles between Olivia's contracting and her underwear dampening much more. He lowered himself to the bed with her beneath him, she pulled him in for another kiss, their tongues entwined once more as his hands reached around to unclasp her bra and slowly pull it down off of her shoulders. He gently lowered his head to her collarbone and placed soft kisses along it. The sounds of her subtle moans filled the room and were music to his ears. He continued to lick and suck onto her as his hands moved further down her body, caressing her nipples and then to her waist. Her eyes remained closed and a soft moan released from her mouth.

He now had one hand firmly on her waist as he continued to cover her body with kisses and she had hers firmly on his back. Jake began to move his head down further kissing a trail down, passing her nipples, which he gently licked and sucked on, all the way down to below her belly button and above her waistline, where his kissing and caressing became slower and more tender, causing her entrance to become even wetter. He moved his hand closer in and slowly slid her panties down to her knees, where she then assisted him in fully removing them by raising her heels to pull them all the way down to then lightly kick them off. He separated her legs a little more, fully revealing her soaked and glistening sex. He looked up her and smiled before going in. He started with one tender lick, up and down the centre which earned him a louder moan from Olivia than ones he'd heard earlier. Her head fell back onto her pillow and she bit her bottom lip to stifle another moan coming. He gave a few more licks up and down her centre, moving quicker with each one before moving up to her clit, which he began to flick his tongue over continuously causing her to moan and pant breathlessly and arch her back.

"Ugh, keep going, I'm close." She begged him whilst struggling to stifle the moans she was releasing. Hearing her admit she was close to her peak influenced him to get more creative so he brought his hand up from her thigh and pressed his thumb onto her hardened clit and began to rub it vigorously. His tongue delved deeper into her wet folds and moved his tongue up and down in a rhythm and seconds later, her back arched, followed by her toes curling as the pleasure flowed through her body. He removed his head from her centre to move back up her body, that was now heaving as she tried to get her it back to normal again before she and Jake continued. He went in to kiss her deeply, giving her a small taste of herself. Their foreheads remained close as she continued trying to gather her breath back so she could finish what her and Jake had planned for the night. Once she had caught her breath, Jake gave her quick peck on the lips, which made her smile. He moved himself back down the bed so he was able to position himself in between her legs. She wrapped her legs around his waist before giving him a smirk and a raised eyebrow. He smiled back and repositioned himself for her to slide into her soaked entrance. His large hardened member slowly filling her up had her gasping and holding onto him for dear life. "Oh my God." she let out breathlessly as he was fully inside her.

He began to move his hips in a slow motion so her body could adjust to him and once it did, he moved in a faster rhythm, making sure she received the full satisfaction of the erotic sensations. Olivia angled her hips in a way that he could thrust deeper into her and kept her legs tightly secured around him with the edge of her right heel digging into his calf and her left heel slowly running up and down his other. She was panting and moaning uncontrollably and gripped onto his back for dear life, she didn't want him to stop for anything. He buried his face back into her neck, knowing it would drive her crazy. This earned him a very satisfying moan from her so he continued to pleasure her this way. He let her know with each hard thrust that he didn't want stop for anything either. "You're so tight." He whispered into her ears. They were enjoying every minute of it. From her being held in his strong arms, the back caressing, the sexy moans, the warmth and the sweat of their skin that was so close, they could keep going all night. "I'm close." She whispered before biting onto his shoulder to stifle another loud moan. At hearing this, the power of his thrusts increased and it was taking a lot for him to not reach his peak before she did. He was a gentlemen after all, even in the bedroom and he wanted to ensure she was satisfied before he was. And it happened, with one huge thrust, Olivia screamed out to let him and the neighbours know she had climaxed. He felt her body shaking beneath him and slowed down a little for her to be able to control herself. A couple of thrust later had him following her lead and releasing. He rolled over onto the opposite side of her bed and lie on his back to catch his breath much easier. They both laid there with their bodies heaving and their eyes staring up at the ceiling trying to gain control of their bodies. Once she felt she had calmed down, she rolled onto him and kissed him on the lips and then moving down to his chest. He wrapped both of his arms around her and gently stroked her back up and down before kissing the top of her head. She kept her head nestled into his chest and enjoyed the feeling of him keeping her warm and safe for the rest of the night.

**A/N:**** I will be taking a break from writing my stories for the rest of the month because I need time to plan out future chapters so my stories can become better. I won't start writing again till mid December so there won't be any updates until Christmas time. Feedback and reviews are appreciated**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Love of a Spy – Chapter 8**

The activities between Jake and Olivia in the early hours of the morning had left them both exhausted. A second round for them wasn't planned, but it happened anyway. They just couldn't keep their hands off each other and it's exactly how they fell asleep too because hours later, Olivia was rested on top of him with her head comfortably on his chest and her right hand on his shoulder while her left was on his neck. He was lying on his back with his chin rested on the top of her head and his left arm softly touching her lower back. Her bed duvet had been turned sideways and was just about covering their lower bodies while her back and his chest were out to see. Their feet were sticking out of the duvet too and the sheets they lay on had released themselves from the corner of the mattress.

The loud sounds of the heavy rain pattering against Olivia's bedroom window is what woke Jake up from his slumber. He opened up one eye and turned his head to look at just how bad the weather was and then opened the other to see Olivia beginning to wake up too thanks to his slight movement. She turned her up with her eyes still closed and Jake watched as she fluttered them open. His smile was the first thing she saw in the morning. She gave him a smile and little laugh back. "Good morning." She told him smiling while stretching her arms out to her sides. "Morning." he replied rubbing her back softly.

She rolled off of Jake and onto the other side of the bed to stretching much better and pulled her duvet all the way up to her collarbone, tucking the top of it under her arm and propping her other onto the pillow while resting her head on the hand.

"Did you sleep okay?" Jake asked her as he rested his hands behind his head and fell back onto his pillow. "Who could sleep with the way you were last night?" She rhetorically asked. Jake laughed at her response, suddenly feeling a little proud of his talents in the bedroom. "Yeah, well, you know..." He said modestly as he ran his hand through his hair.

"So did you want to stay for breakfast?" She asked him before getting her robe on the side of the bed and putting it on. "Yeah. Why not?" He answered.

"But all I have here is Lucky Charms cereal. I haven't been grocery shopping yet." She announced. They both laughed at her statement. "Don't laugh at me! You know they're awesome!" She said as she nudged him. She then rose of of her bed and gave him a kiss on the cheek before leaving the room. He watched her as she strolled out of the room to go into her kitchen to make their cereal. He then left for the bathroom and after he was done, he decided to use this opportunity to take a closer look at some of the photographs she had on display in her bedroom. He noticed the two she had on her dressing table at first. One was a photo of her and her best friend Abby, the both of them hugging each other with glasses of champagne in their hand at a party from a few years ago. Jake figured it must've been from their first year in Law school. He smiled at the photograph as it implied to him that she must've been a fun-loving party girl in those days. The second photograph was of a young Olivia, sat by a tree with an older woman. He figured she must be Olivia's mother as the resemblance between the two was uncanny. Olivia was stood by her door frame watching as he continued to admire the photographs. She then cleared her throat to get his attention.

"Sorry, I was just looking." He said after he turned around with the photograph still in his hand.

"It's fine." She entered the room with a tray and two cereal bowls on it and rested it on her bed before walking over to him.

"Is this your mother?" He asked her, moving the photo frame closer to her.

Olivia gave a sad smile before slowly taking the photo frame out of his hand. "Yeah, it is?" She said glaring at the photo frame and stroking her mothers face.

"She was beautiful. You have her eyes." Jake kindly told her before resting his hand on her back for comfort.

"Yeah, I know." She then placed the photo frame back onto her dressing table and walked back over to her bed. Jake followed and joined. They both sat at the edge of her bed and Olivia grabbed her remote from the bed side to switch the television onto the news.

"So, what are you doing today? Any other plans?" Olivia asked him as she still flicked through channels before finally settling on the BNC news channel.

"Nope, lucky for me it's my day off." He responded. "Unless, you wanted to..."

Olivia turned to him with a sorry smile on her face before cutting him off. "I'm sorry, I'd love to just lay here all day with you eating kids cereal and watching TV, but I'm supposed to be meeting up with my friend Abby."

"Damn." Jake said pressing his hand on his chest to insinuate being heartbroken. "I guess I better go then, I wouldn't want to interrupt your girls day." He said as he rose off the bed and gathered his clothing together to dress himself and leave her bedroom

Olivia followed "Don't worry, we'll see each other next week." She assured him as she rubbed his chest at the door and looked into his eyes.

"If we start that again, I'll never leave and you'll never meet up with your friend." He told her as he stopped her hand from moving any further. He lowered his head and brought his hand to her chin to raise it up and give her a chaste kiss.

"I'll call you, okay?"

"Okay." Olivia replied still gazing into his deep green eyes. She watched as he left her doorway and entered the elevator opposite her home and continued to smile at him as the elevator doors closed.

Later that morning, olivia met up with her best friend Abby at their local beauty salon to treat themselves to manicures. Unfortunately, the establishment was a little more hectic this morning so they found themselves waiting longer than usual and decided to entertain themselves with the trashy magazines that sat in front of them on the small table.

Abby looked up from her magazine and turned her head to Olivia "So, how much longer are you going to sit here pretending to read that article and not give me any details on your date that cutie Jack?" Abby asked her

Olivia closed the magazine and rested it on her lap. "Firstly, it's Jake and secondly, I'm not kissing and telling." She told her as she brought the magazine back up to her face and continued to flip through it.

"So, a kiss? No wait, you went all the way didn't you? Didn't you?" Abby asked excitedly. Olivia only returned a smirk to confirm it.

"Oh my God! Okay, how big is he?"

Olivia gasped in shock, turning her head to Abby. "Really? We're doing this right now? Do you have to be so explicit?"

"Oh c'mon, you know you're itching to share with me."

Olivia sighed and put the magazine back down and turned to Abby. " Have you ever tried to fit a jumbo size pencil through an average sharpener?"

"No, what does that have to do with anything?" Abby asked.

Olivia cheekily raised an eyebrow at Abby until she realised what she was referring to. "Oh!" Abby said to her. "Wow, lucky you. So when are you going to see him again?"

"Next week hopefully. I was even thinking about going over to his place and cooking for him."

Abby gave her a quick snicker before opening up her magazine again.

"What? What's so funny?" Olivia asked her.

"You cooking. All the years we've known each other, I've never seen you use a kitchen, do you even know how to turn on an oven?" Abby jokingly asked her.

"Well, I'll get him takeout then." Olivia answered. Their conversation was then cut short when the nail technician called Abby up to her table.

"Oh, it's my turn, I'll be back in a minute." Abby told her before getting up.

Olivia then heard a loud vibration sound coming from her purse. She knew it was her phone and she dug through her bag to find it. It was her father calling.

"Hello dad...Yes, I'm okay...Uhm, yeah sure, I'll be over...5 o'clock?...Okay, I'll see you then.

**A/N:**** Sad news for those still reading, I might just stop all of my stories all together, because it doesn't seem like I'm getting any views and reviews at all. No one seems interested so why bother? I just wanted to give you all a heads up if I go through with quitting them. **


	9. Chapter 9

**The Love of a Spy – Chapter 9**

It was Sunday, and as Olivia and her father did every week, they had arranged to have dinner. They would usually meet up at a restaurant but this week, her father had decided to do something different as he wanted to show off his cooking skills. She pulled up at her fathers and collected her purse from the front seat and walked to the door.

"Hey Dad!" Olivia excitedly greeted her father at his door.

"Sweetheart, hello!" He greeted bringing her in for a hug. "How have you been?" He asked gesturing for her to come in.

She wiped her feet on the doormat before removing her jacket for her father to take.

"So what are you cooking? Or should I say ordering in and passing off as your own recipe." She cheekily asked him as she removed her jacket and handed it to him.

"No, no cheating this time. I'm actually cooking this meal on my own." He answered as he hung her jacket up on the coat rack.

Olivia turned her head and raised her eyebrow at him. "Really?" She questioned him not believing that he would actually cook a whole meal on his own. He'd never taken to cooking when she was a child, not even after her mother passed, it was something he wasn't particularly fond of so she was surprised to hear he'd actually be making use of his kitchen.

"Yes, really Olivia. It should be ready in 20 minutes."

"Well I'll help if you want." She offered as she attempted to walk over into the kitchen but Rowan stopped her.

"No, no it's fine, besides, I want to surprise you. Why don't you wait in the dining room? I'll bring you a drink."

"Okay then." Olivia said as she walked off into the dining room. Rowan then headed in the opposite direction towards the kitchen to finish the cooking and get the drink he offered Olivia. A couple minutes later, he met Olivia in the dining room to find her looking at old family photos on the mantle piece.

"Here you are." He said handing her a glass of wine

She took it from him and looked at it closely. "I hope this is not the cheap stuff." She jokingly told him.

"Relax, it's a 94 Dubellay." He answered

"You managed to find a bottle?!" Olivia asked excitedly before eagerly taking a sip.

"Of course I did, you're not the only one who knows of the best wine resources in town."

"Hmm." Olivia said as her father walked back off. She walked over to the window in her fathers dining room, staring out and admiring the starry night sky ahead of her but this was interrupted by an incoming call.

She pulled her phone out of her pocket and looked at the screen to see that it was Jake, which brought an instant smile to her face.

"Hey! I was just thinking about you." She told him as she took and seat by the table and rested her elbows onto it.

"Well that's assuring. I was just calling to see how you were, and also if you wanted to come to over to mine on Tuesday."

"Uhm, I'll have to check my schedule." Olivia jokingly lied

"Are you blowing me off?" Jake jokingly asked

"No, but I do have a busy life Mr Ballard." Olivia said.

Rowan then came in to inform Olivia that the dinner was ready "Olivia?" He called as he entered the room.

"I've gotta go, can I call you back?" Olivia asked Jake over the phone.

"Yeah, sure."

Olivia pressed the hang up button on her phone and placed it back into her pocket.

"Who was that?" Rowan asked his daughter. He had some sort of idea as he noticed the wide smile on her face when she cut off the call and the sudden red colouring in her cheeks."

"Oh, just a friend." Olivia lied.

Rowan raised his eyebrow at her. "Oh, just a friend? Really?" He asked

"Yes, dad, just a friend."

"I've never seen you smile that much over friends."

"Okay fine, I have a boyfriend."

"Is he good enough for you?"

Olivia laughed at this question.

"Well?" Rowan asked waiting for an answer.

"We're still in the early days, and I mean very early." She informed him before taking a sip of her wine. "How are you? How's work? How's the Smithsonian?"

"Well, we're considering adding a new mastodon to fossils and mammals."

"Oh that's interesting." She lied, her fathers work had never really interested he but she'd pretend to be fascinated by it out of respect for him as he did work to provide for her.

She took a mouthful of the roasted pork her father had cooked and was stunned to see that it was actually very satisfying. "You learned to cook!" She told him.

"Why thank you. But my skills are still not up to your mother's level." Rowan added.

The both of them gave each other sad looks before turning back to their plates. Talking about Olivia's mother was still a tough topic for the both of them.

"Do you ever think about, dating again?" Olivia kindly asked her father.

"Honestly Olivia, no." He told her before he took a bite of his meal

She knew exactly why her father was hesitant about moving on. She knew it was because he'd feel like he was betraying her or erasing her but she wasn't going to badger it out of him and decided she's go into this slowly.

"It's just tough Olivia, we lost her so suddenly and it hit me to the core, I haven't been able to move on from it but each day, it has got better and time really does heal wounds but I'm still not ready for all of that." Rowan told her

"Oh come on she'd want you to move on Dad. She'd understand, it's okay to admit that you'd feel like you're betraying her. And you won't be erasing her either, because she'll always be with us, in our hearts." She assured him placing her hand on his fist.

Rowan then placed his other hand on top and gave her a brief smile. He then cut off the conversation wanting to change the subject. "Anyway, speaking of relationships, how did you meet your current suitor?"

"I bumped into him in a coffee shop. And he's also the guy who helped me when I was mugged."

Rowan choked on his drink at hearing this. "He is?"

"Yes." Olivia sighed. She could sense her father wanting to ask her something else. "What?" Olivia said to him.

"He is good enough for you?" Rowan asked putting his drink down.

Olivia laughed. "Well, like I said, we're still in the early stages, but my gut isn't telling me there isn't anything good."

"Sounds promising. I have to meet him soon."

"Yeah, you should." Olivia answered before putting picking up her fork to put a green bean in her mouth, and the conversation about her boyfriend ended there, which she was more than happy about because discussing anything relationship wise with her father was always awkward and he was a little too over protective, she also didn't want to jinx anything with him because she was just enjoying what she and Jake have and taking it slow.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Love of a Spy – Chapter 10**

Olivia had waited for this day for the longest time, her Law school graduation. She had aspired to be one for as long as she could remember. It was very important to her, not only because it had been an aspiration for her for many years, but because she had promised her mother shortly before she died that she would always go after her dreams and whatever she wanted and never let anything stop her or get in her way, &amp; she was ecstatic that she had managed to make her mother proud.

She sat in the front row in her black cap and gown, next to her best friend Abigail, right in the centre of the row along with all of her fellow graduates. She smiled as the class valedictorian delivered her closing speech to the rest of her class mates. When she had finished, it was officially time for them all to collect their diplomas.

"Olivia Pope!" The woman on stage called and she walked up there proudly smiling, to grab her diploma. When on stage, she looked into the audience and found her father also proudly smiling with a tear in his eye.

Once the ceremony was over, Olivia immediately went to find Abby to congratulate her in person.

"We did it! We actually did it! We're qualified lawyers!" Abby said to Olivia hugging her excitedly. Olivia returned the hug.

"So, what bar are we going to because happy hour started like 2 hours ago?" Abby asked her

Olivia laughed. "We'll decide after I find my Father." She told Abby directly. After Abby went off to congratulate some of her class mates, Olivia went off to find her father in the crowds, but he found her first and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around to find her father stood behind her with a bouquet of flowers.

"Congratulations Olivia." Her father said with a smile

"Thanks Dad!" She said as she hugged him back. They both let go of each other and she wiped a tear from her eye. "I made her proud didn't I?" She rhetorically asked him referring to her mother.

"Yes, she would." Her father answered. "So, what do you say to a celebration dinner?" He happily asked her

"Oh, well, I'm actually going out with Abby for celebration drinks, I wish you had asked me earlier."

"Oh, well okay. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?" He said a little disappointed

"Yeah, we can meet tomorrow, or the weekend. It depends how busy I am, but I'll see you soon Dad." She said to him. She then kissed him on the cheek and went off to find Abby so they could start their evening of drinks and celebrations.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia and Abby's first destination for the evening was the Ruby bar. A slightly fancy and over the top bar in the heart of DC. It would be the first of their many bar and club visits fro the night. They had decided to go there first to warm up. They were sat at the end of the bar up front and had just had a tray of champagne sent to them.

"Here you go ladies, enjoy your champagne." The bell boy said before he laid the tray and glasses on the table.

Olivia opened the champagne, luckily none had spilt, happily poured it into their glasses and they both raised them to have a toast.

"To getting through law school and our bright futures." Abby said before clanging her glass with Olivia's.

"Cheers to that!" Olivia replied. They both took sips of their drinks and placed them back onto the table.

"So, what's your plan?" Abby asked Olivia.

"My plan?" Olivia answered confused.

"Yeah, you're plan, I would've thought the overly organised Olivia Pope would have some sort of life plan, or one of those boards with a time line on it."

"Well honestly, I haven't really thought about it that strongly."

"Well, I've been considering the White House for a while in case you were wondering."

Olivia nearly choked on her drink at hearing this. Abby's confession surprised her a little, she thought the White House would be the last place she'd want to work. She loved her friend but the White House seemed a little above her, but maybe Olivia was wrong.

"The White House? Really?" Olivia rhetorically asked.

"Yeah, really. Like the Press Secretary or Communications Director. I think it would be very fulfilling." Abby continued.

"You, the girl who has said numerous times how much you despise Republicans, wants to work at the White House? Okay." Olivia said before sipping her champagne.

"Anyway, enough about our futures, I want to know more about what's been happening between you and Jack. Have you spoken to him since, you know..." Abby asked doing a little dance with her eyebrows.

Olivia just smirked at her and took another sip of her drink.

"How come he didn't turn up today?"

"He got caught up at work but he did send me some flowers and said he'd make it up to me."

"And we both know what that means." Abby said slyly.

"Oh shut up." Olivia snapped back lightly hitting her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She lay in bed with her face flat on her pillow, hair dishevelled and her sheets and pillows all over the place. Her night with Abby turned out to be a little crazier than expected and she ended up passing out on her bed.

She was awoken by the sound of her phone buzzing. Her head instantly popped up and she moved her hand over to her chest of drawers feeling for her phone until she got a hold of it.

She looked at the screen to find that it was Jake calling and her mood suddenly changed. She raised up and answered the phone.

"Jake, hey."

"Hey, sorry did I wake you?" He asked her over the phone.

She brought her hand to her head and massaged her forehead as she had a banging headache from her hangover.

"Hmm, no of course not." She lied in a groggily voice

"Are you sure? You're voice says otherwise."

"Okay yeah, you did." She lay back on the bed. "But it's fine, if it was anybody else I would've been pissed but since it's you, it's fine." She smiled

"Again, I'm sorry about not making it to your graduation." He told her.

"It's fine, you had to work, I understand."

"Anyway, I'm just calling to remind you of how deeply sorry I am and make it up to you." He said to her as he jokingly put his hand on his heart and feigned serious heartbreak.

Olivia laughed at his response as she could hear in his voice that he was joking. "Don't worry about it. You said you were going to make it up to me so it's fine."

Olivia's phone call with Jake was then interrupted by the sound of her door knocking. "Hang on a second Jake, somebody's at the door." She told him.

"I wonder who that could be." Jake wondered on the other line.

"Give me a second." She put the phone down on her bed and gathered her bed robe and walked over to her front door. She opened the peeping flap and a huge smile came to her face when she saw who it was. She unlocked her door and opened it excitedly to find Jake standing on the other hand.

"Surprise." He said as he hang up the phone. Olivia immediately wrapped her hands around his neck and brought him in for a kiss.

"What are you doing here?" She asked with her hands still around his neck.

"I wanted to surprise you." He answered as he held up a bag with different flavours of microwavable popcorn and non alcoholic wine and a few romantic chick flicks. She got uneasy at the sight of the wine as she was still hungover and wasn't too sure about drinking.

"Don't worry, it's non alcoholic." He said as he noticed her reaction.

"Oh thank God!" She said before turning around to go back in the house. He shut the door behind him.

Jake's phone then started to ring. He placed the bags down on Olivia's coffee table and took his phone out of his pocket. He looked at the main screen and saw that it was Command calling and the smile on his face.

"Oh who's that?" She asked referring to the call

Jake immediately looked up from his phone with a slight stunned look on his face. "Oh, it's nobody, just telemarketers." He lied

"Oh. Well make yourself at home, I'm just gonna go and take a shower." She suggested pointing to her couch.

Jake watched Olivia as she walked down her hall before sitting down on her couch. He worried about that phone call he received from Command. He had never ignored a call before seeing as Command was very demanding, but he wasn't going to let his tumultuous life and job ruin his day with Olivia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay, which movie first?" Olivia asked Jake as she curled up next to him on the couch with a glass of wine and the DVD's in her hand.

"Well, I don't mind. I've never actually seen any of these films." Jake admitted shyly.

Olivia turned her head towards him with a jokingly disgusted look on her face. "Are you serious? You've never even seen Titanic?"

"Nope, it's way too long, I never get through it."

"Well, I'm about to change that right now." She said smiling at him. She got up off of the sofa and put the DVD into her player. They spent most of that day watching and crying over romance films, well Jake didn't but when Olivia did, he found it cute. They also had multiple talks discussing every single one they watched, making commentary that others would call them dorks for.

By the evening, they had settled with a few beers and into conversation about Olivia's future. She was still deciding on what she should do now that she had finished law school and she wanted a second opinions.

"I mean, I know what field I want to go into but I can't work for anybody. I don't do too well with authority." Olivia explained to Jake as she took a sip of her beer. "Hmm, it's not so bad." She said referring to tasting beer for the first time.

"Well if you want to stay in the field of law but you don't want to work for anybody at a firm, why don't you start your own." Jake suggested

"Hmm, that's not so bad. You know what would be interesting, I could even be spin doctor, but for like, politicians. My Dad always used to say how great I was at spinning things in my favour as a kid and getting myself out of trouble." She joked.

"Well then that's what you should, if going to make you happy then I say go for it." He encouraged. She gave him a soft kiss on his lips to show her appreciation for his support.

"Thank you. What about, "Olivia Pope and Associates for a name?" She suggested to him.

"I like it, you'll have to do something about the lack of associates though." Jake joked.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Love of a Spy – Chapter 11**

**A/N: Thank you for all of your kind reviews everybody. I'm happy you're enjoying this story. **

It was the Monday that followed after Jake had met up with Olivia and he was still dodging calls from Command. He had woke that morning to the loud ringing of his phone and surprise surprise, it was Command. He continued to lay in bed that morning, staring at the ceiling with the constant thought of what Command will do when he finally sees him, what Olivia would do if she found out about his secret life, but he had to put it at the back of his mind for now because he had a busy day ahead.

He had agreed to meet up with Olivia to look for office space. He wouldn't say he was at the "madly in love" stage, yet, but he had already developed a deep care for her and he wanted nothing more than to help her achieve her dreams. He immediately got out of bed, after pressing the cancel key on another call from Command, and walked over to his bathroom to take a shower. Once out, he put on his shirt, pulled on his trousers and made his way to Olivia's apartment.

He got to the door and gave it 3 hard knocks. He wasn't sure if Olivia was still asleep but just in case she was, he wanted to make sure she was up and awake.

And she was. She answered the the door and gave Jake an instant smile when she saw his face. He returned the smile and kissed her on the cheek. She stood there with the front of her hair in a crown braid with the rest of her hair out in curly waves. She was wearing a white sun dress with a black and white striped skirt, and wedged white sandals and a white Prada purse.

"Hey, you ready to go?" Jake asked her

"Yeah sure." She answered locking her door behind her. "Thanks again for doing this with me. I would have asked Abby or my Dad, but of course they were busy." She said to him as they walked into the elevator to go down to the parking lot

"It's fine, don't mention it. Anything for you." He said as he put his arm around her and the elevator took them down.

They reached the parking garage and entered Olivia's car. Once there, Olivia handed him a set of booklets with offices free to rent or purchase.

"Can you hold onto this for me please?" She asked as she handed it to him.

"Yeah sure." He took a quick glance through, looking at the offices and he noticed that a lot of them were totally Olivia's type.

"These offices are fancy." He told her. "But are you sure you can afford them, they as nice as they look, they're a little pricey."

"Oh don't worry about it. With the money my Dad's given me and the money I inherited when my mother passed, I can afford it." She finished up attaching her seatbelt and placed her hands on the steering wheel. "Okay, you ready to go?" She asked.

"Yep." Jake answered and he placed the booklets on his lap and Olivia drove off to their first destination.

Olivia pulled up outside of the large grey tower block building where she was due to meet the estate agent and view first place she was considering starting her business at.

She got out of her car and locked it, with Jake getting out of the other side and coming around to stand by her.

They both looked up at the building, admiring the height. "So this is the first place?" Jake asked her.

"Yeah, and this is where we're meeting the estate agent, c'mon." She answered and Jake followed.

"They entered the building, passing many people on the way and then entered the elevator to go further up to the very top, which is where Olivia was meeting the estate agent, in room 304.

"Hello, are you Charlotte Perry?" Olivia asked an older woman with chest length dark hair and a navy blue pant suit she noticed stood outside the room when she and Jake stepped off of the elevator. She walked towards her.

"Yes, and you must be Olivia Pope." She pulled out her hand to shake Olivia's and Olivia followed suit.

"Yes, I am. It's nice to meet you." Olivia answered. "And this is my boyfriend Jake." She said looking and pointing towards him. "It's nice to meet you." Jake said to her as he too pulled out his hand to shake hers.

"It's nice to meet you too. So are you ready to view the first office?" Charlotte asked the two of them.

"Ready as ever." Olivia answered. And with that, Charlotte pulled out her keys and unlocked the room.

This office was small, but practical. It has laminate flooring, white matt coloured walls for each cubicle by the windows along with glass walls put up to separate them all. Each one was pre furnished with a desk and a swivel chair.

"So, here is the first office. As you can see it's very practical. The glass panels give you access from, I'm assuming your office to see what your employees are doing. It's pre furnished so you save some money on that part. There's a window in the main office that looks out over this part of town and you can the White House in the distance. What do you think?" Charlotte rambled on.

"Hmmm." That's all Olivia could say really. She didn't necessarily hate it but it just wasn't her style.

"What do you think?" She asked Jake trying to get a second opinion.

"Honestly, I hate it. That's just my opinion. It's too old school." Jake answered putting his arm up in a defensive way.

Olivia snickered at his honesty. "Yeah, you're right. Sorry Charlotte but I don't think this one is for me.

Throughout the rest of the day, Charlotte introduced Olivia and Jake to a number of office spaces open to rent or purchase, and Olivia just wasn't feeling any of them, neither was Jake. For the most part, they were either too small, in unattractive parts of town, poorly furnished

The cycle continued, until Charlotte introduced Olivia and Jake to the final establishment. It was located near the top of a brown brick building and from Olivia and Jake's perspective from below, it seemed higher than it was.

The three of them walked into the building and entered the elevator. When they reached their floor, they heard a high ding sound from the elevator.

"Okay, here it is, the last office." Charlotte told them.

Olivia and Jake stepped off the elevator and dropped their mouths in awe before turning to look at each other. This office had a slightly classic look with sophisticated edge. There was dark grey laminate flooring, a long hallway leading up to the main office, grey wallpaper, black decorated skirting boards and panes and glass doors by each office. Olivia felt like this office spoke to her personally, she felt this office was perfect and judging by the happy look on Jake's face that she noticed, she knew he felt the same way too.

"So, what do you think?" Charlotte asked them both.

"What do I think? I think I love it! What about you babe?" She asked Jake

"It seems great to me." Jake answered.

"You've been more enthusiastic about this one than the others I've shown you today. I take this means you're considering it."

"No, I'm not considering, I've decided on this one." Olivia explained to Charlotte excitedly.

"Okay, well it looks like my work here is done. I will be in contact with you tomorrow to discuss the finalisations and the papers for you to sign and then this office is all yours."

"Okay, and thank you so much for your help." Olivia said.

Charlotte's phone then began to ring. "Excuse me. Hello?" She said into her phone as she left the office and entered the elevator with Olivia and Jake short on her trail.

They followed Charlotte out of the building and said goodbye to her. Olivia and Jake waited for her to drive off before having a small celebration. Olivia excitedly placed her hands on Jake's face and pulled him in for a kiss. He lifted her up and spun her around after she wrapped her arms around his neck and held onto him tightly.

"I think this calls for champagne. Shall we go to mine or yours?" Olivia asked while still in his arms and looking down into his deep green eyes.

"Uhm, how about yours, that way, I don't have to worry about you getting home." He answered before giving her another peck on the lips.

"Okay, lets go then." He put her down and they both entered Olivia's car and she drove over to her apartment where they happily celebrated taking the first step in Olivia's dream business, and Jake ended up staying the night which lead to them celebrating in other ways too.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Love of a Spy – Chapter 12**

**A/N:**** I am deeply sorry that I haven't updated any of my stories in over a month. I have a good explanation. My laptop was playing up and I didn't want to take the risk of writing a chapter and then having my laptop unexpectedly crash on me before I could save it and losing all of that work so I took a week break from writing. I then thought it would be best to just get it repaired, and that's where it was for a good few weeks, so sorry to those that have been missing me. I've made a promise to myself to update more frequently, preferably every week, because truth be told, most of my stories should have been finished about a year ago.**

"What do you think?" Olivia asked Jake as she showed him the template for her business card. She had been working on for the past few hours, with Jake's help of course. She wanted them to be perfect and to catch the attention of potential clients.

"They're perfect!" He kindly answered.

"Great, so now all we have to do is hand these out around town. Maybe is I give some of them to my father he can hand them out at work. Speaking of my father, I think you should meet him soon." Olivia suggested.

"Are you sure? I thought you weren't ready for that. Plus I'm not so sure I'm ready. I know how protective fathers are when it comes to their darling daughters"

"Well now I am. You're the new man in my life. He's going to want to meet you anyway. Hang on, are you scared?" Olivia teased.

Jake narrowed his eyes towards her before taking a chug of his beer. "No, of course not." He lied. The thought of meeting Olivia father actually terrified him, especially as he and Olivia were only in the first stages of their relationship. He didn't know what to expect and he really didn't want to disappoint the man. He wanted to be ready for Olivia's father. He wanted to show him that he was a man worthy of Olivia.

"Awww, yes you are!" Olivia teased as she poked him in the cheek. Jake jokingly shifted his face to the opposite side. "It will be fine. My father's cool, you'll like him." Olivia continued.

Olivia and Jake's conversation was cut off when Jake received a text. He pulled his phone out of pocket and looked down at the screen. It was from Command. The smile he had on his face slowly faded when he set eyes on who it was.

"Hey, you okay?" Olivia asked him as she noticed his change in emotion.

"Uhm, yeah. It's just work. Unfortunately, they want me to come in."

"I thought you didn't need to go in today." Olivia said to him

"Well I guess they changed their mind and must really need me in."

Olivia only responded by giving him a faux sad look and pouted her lips. "But I thought we were going to spend the day together. You said you'd help me with this stuff.

"I promise I'll make it up to you." Jake smiled at her

"Oh okay then. Well I'll see you tomorrow. Don't forget, we're meeting at the station." Olivia reminded him.

"Sure. See you tomorrow." He said before giving her a kiss and leaving her apartment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Command sat at his desk rested back in his seat and staring at his watch awaiting Jake. He sent him a message a half hour ago and he still hadn't shown up. Just as he was about to pick up his phone to call Jake, the man came rushing through the office.

"Ballard, you're finally here. I was about to send out a search party." He said as stood up.

"My apologies Command. I was having car trouble. Do you have a new assignment for me?" Jake asked him as he stood up straight and altered his posture.

"Yes in fact, but before I get into that, where have you been all week?"

Jake's mouth fell slightly agape. He took a gulp and just stood there trying to come up with an answer quickly and trying hard not to stutter or sweat."

"I've been busy." He answered. But Command didn't seem to be buying it. He narrowed his eyes at Jake as if to say he thought his answered was total bull.

Jake acknowledged this and came up with a better answer. "Well, to be honest, it's my mother. She hasn't been very well so I went back up to Indiana to take care of her."

"Oh, well I'm sorry to hear that Ballard. I hope she's doing much better." Rowan replied, this time sounding more convinced, which put a slight smile on Jake's face.

"Yes, she is. Thanks for your concern." Jake responded. "How are you, by the way? You seem a little cheerier." Jake asked him. He didn't usually take interest in Command's personal life but he did notice that Rowan seemed a little cheerier than usual and he was curious to see why.

"Yes actually I am. My daughter has decided to start a business. And I am very proud. It's her first step to gaining some power in this town. Business today, White House in the next five years, who knows? Ha ha." Rowan laughed to himself.

Jake just gave him an awkward smile.

"Anyway, onto your assignment. Here." He said to Jake handing him a manila folder. "Senator Graham. We have reason to believe he's been selling secrets, top government secrets for a quick buck to the nations biggest enemies. Good enough reason. I need you to take care of him. Interrogate. Get some answers. And most importantly, have fun." Rowan told him with a smile. "Will this be a problem for you Ballard?"

"Of course not sir." This was the last thing Jake wanted to be doing right now but he had no choice. Jake took a better look at the folder where everything he needed to know about Senator Graham was listed. "I'll get right on it Sir." And with that, Jake left the office and went off in search for Graham.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Graham's office was located on the other side of town about 30 minutes away. Jake sat in his car which was parked by a desolated and dark alleyway waiting for him to leave. He began to tap his fingers on the steering wheel of his vehicle. What he would give to not be here right now. He was dreading what he was about to do to this senator and as usual, it made his stomach churn and his blood boil. This happened every time he was given a new "mission." And when it got all too much for him, he would close his eyes and envision a completely different life, a better life, a normal life, just like he did as a child when his scumbag father would get violent towards his mother and terrorise he and his sister.

His visions would usually involve him coming home from his job, at an actual paper company, to his wife and two children, a boy and a girl, both running towards him to greet him and tell him about their day at school. His wife in the background proudly smiling as she watched her kids and husband converse. These days when he'd envision a better life, it would be with Olivia, and instead of 2 children, they'd have only one, a little girl just as pretty as her mother.

He laid his head back and continued to dream, a smile landed on his face at the thought of one day being married to Olivia, and then the smile disappeared when he remembered the fact that one day, he'd have to tell Olivia about this life and the thought terrified him. He knew it would scare her away and he just couldn't deal with that, he loved her too much and didn't want to leave her.

He then noticed the Senator leaving his office with who seemed to be his secretary short on his trail. They parted ways when they reached the bottom of the concrete stairs, him going in one direction and she in the other, which gave Jake the perfect opportunity to get to him. Once the senator passed him in his car, he slowly got out and started following him. Jake checked the area one last time to see if nobody was looking and in one quick move, he shot him up, thus making him unconscious and he dragged him over to his car trunk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The senator awoke in what seemed to be some sort of bunker. It was cold, it was quiet, it was isolated. All he could see was the blur of the swinging light above him. He tried to speak but something was stopping him. He soon discovered he had duct tape attached to his mouth. He then tried to moved but he seemed to wrapped up in what looked like cling film. He then turned over to notice Jake preparing what a drill and what seemed to be other appliances including pliers and a scalpel. His eyes widened as realised what he was possibly about to do with these items. He then began to scream as Jake walked over to him with the drill in his hands.

Jake ignored the senators muffled screams and shuffling and still moved towards him. He lowered himself and ripped the duct tape off of his lips before switching on the power tool.

"Good evening senator Graham. I wanted to talk to you about the little trade game you've got going on with Iran."

The senator looked up at Jake with wide glassy eyes. "I don't...I don't know what...what you're talking about." He lied.

"Oh I think you do." Jake told him as he ran the drill up and down senator Graham's knee. "And you're going to start talking."

"No please!" The senator yelled as Jake pressed the on button on

"Last chance Senator, I'm not bluffing." Jake said as he lined the drill up to his knee

"I swear! Look, just let me go and we'll say no more about this."

"LAST CHANCE!" Jake yelled as began to press the drill into the senator's skin.

"NO PLEASE! NOOOO!" The senator yelped as he felt the drill tear right through his muscle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jake lay in bed with tears streaming down his face as he thought about his actions from last night. Every day that went by he hated himself more and more and he couldn't deal with his job any more. The prior night was just too much for him. He didn't want to hurt the senator, he really didn't, but he had no choice. All he could think that morning was how he was going to break away from B613 for good.

His thoughts were then interrupted by a text. It was from Olivia, reminding him about meeting her to help promote the business.

"Crap!" Jake yelled as he jumped out of bed and pulled a pair of jeans on immediately. Meeting Olivia had completely slipped his mind he hurried into his bathroom to brush his teeth. He then rushed to his closet to find a T-shirt to put on and immediately rushed out of his home to meet Olivia at the Metro station.

Olivia was sat on a bench. Her legs crossed and tapping the floor. "Where the hell is he? It's not like him to be late." She thought to herself. She had only known Jake a little while but she knew lateness wasn't one of his traits. She looked down at her watch and continued to tapped her shoes, until she noticed Jake coming towards her at the corner of her eye.

"Hey! You're late." She said as she stood up to greet him properly. She rested her hand on his chest and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"I know I'm sorry. I overslept. You didn't think I forgot did you?" He asked as he placed his arm around her shoulder and proceeded to walk with her.

"Well, no but..." She said but she was cut off by a kiss from Jake.

"Hey, I said I'd be here and I'm here." He said before giving her a kiss back, and they both walked into the station.


	13. Chapter 13

**The Love of a Spy – Chapter 13**

It was a few days after Olivia and Jake had succeeded in promoting the business and today was officially her first day. She had begged Jake and Abby to come by to the office to help her finish up some last minute furnishing but she was being entirely fussy and having trouble deciding where to put what, which started to frustrate Jake, but he put up with it because he loved her so much.

Olivia turned her head to the right side observing the position of the sofa Jake had just moved. She furrowed her eyebrows and shifted her lips to the side.

"Hmm, maybe to the left a little." She told Jake, and he did as she said and moved the sofa to the left. She then turned her head to the right and furrowed her brows. "Hmmh." She pondered as she tapped her finger on her cheek.

"Okay, I've heard that sound enough times this morning to know that that means you want this moved again." Jake sighed as he prepared to move the couch one last time.

"No wait!" Olivia said as she held her hand up to stop him. "Leave it, it looks perfect." She exclaimed.

"Thank God!" Jake expressed as he slumped back and slouched in the chair. Olivia laughed and walked over to where he was sat, positioning herself right next to him. She took his arm and placed it over her shoulder and kissed his hand. He turned his head and smiled at her and pulled her in closer to him. She laid her head on his chest and he lowered himself to kiss her forehead.

"We're finally done." She expressed happily. "Now we've just gotta wait for Abby to hurry up with the champagne. She left like half an hour ago, where the hell is she?" Olivia rhetorically asked looking down at her watch.

"Beats me. I'm sure she'll be here in a minute." Jake explained to her. "So, to say congratulations on starting up this business, I decided to get you something." Jake told her.

"What?!" Olivia said excitedly as she raised her head up to look directly at him. He placed his hand in his blazer and pulled out a small navy velvet box.

Olivia instantly clammed up. "Please don't tell me that's what I think it is!"

"What?" Jake rhetorically asked in a slightly confused tone.

"Jake! You can't seriously be thinking of proposing right now!" Olivia expressed as she raised up quickly from his chest.

Jake's eyes flew wide open and he then furrowed his eye brows. "Proposing?! God no Liv, this is a bracelet."

Olivia's eyes went back to normal and her mouth closed. "Oh, okay then." She said as she sat back down with a blushing face.

He smiled at her and her silliness at that moment, it was one of the many qualities he loved about her. "Here." He said as he slowly took her wrist and placed it in his palm to attach the bracelet. It was gold plated bangle with a small silver charm in the middle. She smiled as he placed it onto her wrist.

"It's beautiful." She said with a smile as she looked down at it and admired it's beauty. She then took his face in her hands and brought him in for a kiss, which then lead to a little more.

Jake moved from pecking her lips to deeply kissing her on the mouth. She began breathing heavily as she was trying to find time to breathe in between the kisses. She moved her legs over onto his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. While she did this, he slowly and sensually moved his hands from her thighs and around her back. He ran his hands down the lower part and began playing with the bottom of her shirt, almost like he wanted to take it off.

He then moved the both of them down onto the couch until Olivia was on her back and he was on top of her. He slowly snaked his hand underneath her shirt and was about to cup her left breast until the both of them heard the sound of someone clearing their throat.

Olivia's eyes quickly shot open as she pushed Jake off of her and unwrapped her legs from around him. "Abby! Hey, you're back with the champagne." Olivia said flustered. She'd had embarrassing moments in front of Abby before but none of them included her walking in on her about to have sex.

Jake got up on his knees and quickly fixed his zipper and Olivia gave a little laugh at his struggle to do so as it was stuck.

"I can come back in, half an hour?" Abby said sarcastically.

"No, no, no need for that." Olivia said as she got up and then took the champagne from her. "Anyway, let's get the glasses and celebrate!" She ran over to her cabinet in her built in kitchen and pulled put 3 champagne glasses for her, Jake and Abby. She rested them onto the table and poured the champagne out into each of them.

"Okay, lets have a toast." She suggested as she raised her glass. Jake and Abby followed suit.

"Yes, lets." Abby said as she raised her glass.

"To Olivia Pope and Associates!" Olivia cheered

"To Olivia Pope and Associates!" Abby and Jake repeated before tapping their glasses together and taking their sips.

"Oh, and thanks again for offering me the job of chief investigator." Abby thanked her.

"It's no problem. Truth be told, I didn't really want you working for the White House. I've heard screwed stories about the ongoings of that place. They're all so corrupt in there, like, super patriotic and they'd do anything and I mean ANYTHING to 'protect' the republic. You're better off working somewhere where you'll be safe." Olivia explained.

Their conversation was then interrupted by the sound of Olivia's elevator dinging, which surprised her as she wasn't expecting any company. She knew it couldn't have been her father as he was working. She then perked up when she realised it could be someone requesting her services.

"Ooh! I wonder if that's a potential client." She expressed excitedly before moving towards the elevator, but she was surprised by who stepped off. It was a man, a young scruffy looking man, who was definitely around the same age as Olivia and Abby. He had an unshaven face. His jeans had a few holes in them, his shoes were worn out and he walked with a limp. It was quite clear that he was a homeless man. Olivia, Abby and Jake just glared at him wondering what on earth he could want.

"Uhm, hi. Can I help you?" Olivia kindly offered.

"Uh, is this Olivia Pope and Associates? Are you Olivia Pope?" He nervously asked

"I am and this is Olivia Pope and Associates. Do you need law related help sir?"

"Uhm, no. you know what I shouldn't have come."

Olivia quickly ran up to him and gently placed her hand on his arm. "I'm sure whatever it is I can help."

He looked up at her. Her eyes were sincere and calm, like she was genuinely concerned for him and interested in what he had to say.

She lead him over to her office. "Why don't you have a seat right here." She said to him, and he slowly sat down. Abby and Jake watched and listened as Olivia and the young man conversed.

"So, what can I help you with? Are you in trouble? Is it crime related?"

"Uhm, no. I just really need to tell somebody about this." He said in a shaky voice

"Okay, well what is it?"

"I just figured that since you work underground to, you could help. There's this, very secret, very dangerous black ops organisation running outside of US jurisdiction that exists, and I was wondering if you could look into it."

"What's this organisation called exactly?" Olivia asked.

"It's called B613." He uttered

Jake's ear suddenly perked up at the sound of B613 and this man informing Olivia about it. His heart began to beat rapidly and he could feel his stomach turn to knots. Who was this man, is all he could think to himself. Whoever he was, he must've been crazy to expose B613.

Abby continued to look on at the both of them, eyeing the young man up and down.

"I'm sorry, I didn't even get your name." Olivia said

"Uh, it's...Huck." He uttered nervously.

"Okay, Huck, what exactly about this organisation is bothering you, it just sounds like another branch of the CIA to me, which is perfectly normal."

"They ruin lives! They took my family away from me and they put me in a hole. They're dangerous. If you even knew half of the things they've done. I came to you because you're the only person who I can tell without getting my throat slit in my sleep. You can make their wrong doings public without backlash." Huck exaggerated in quite a state. He then continued to go on about stories of Presidential assassinations, hotel bombings, school shooting cover ups and so much more despicable crimes.

Hearing these stories from the young man continued to shock Olivia. It all seemed outrageous the things this organisation was apparently guilty of, but there was something about the deep look Huck was giving her as he spoke that touched her. His eyes were so sad that his story had to be genuine, plus her gut instinct was also telling her something was definitely up.

After he was done, Olivia then politely left the room to speak to Jake and Abby, who were still stood outside trying to grasp everything they had just heard.

"He's clearly crazy." Abby said looking back at Olivia. "I'm not helping a deranged hobo." Abby expressed

"ABBY!" Olivia snapped back with a disgusted look on her face.

"Look, babe, as awful as it sounds and I hate to say it, but Abby's right. We can't really trust what he says. He's clearly not well. It's sweet how you wanna help and save people, but some people are just beyond help. We should maybe let a professional handle this." Jake told her.

Olivia turned around to look at him, and her face had disappointment written all over it. "I can't believe you two! I mean, I guess I'm not surprised you have something negative to say about this Abigail, but you Jacob, I never had you down as selfish and inconsiderate."

Jake looked down at his feet disappointed. He really wanted to be in the right side of this one, he really did. He wanted this man to have justice. The same organisation that ruined his life had ruined his too. Destroying B613 would be for the best but he knew it was a suicide mission, not just for him but for Olivia too if she ever got too close. He had never felt more guilty before in his life before that very moment.

"Look, I don't care what you guys say. My gut says he's telling the truth and my gut is never wrong, so out of my way please. Help or don't help, your choice." She stormed out of the hall and into her newly furnished office where the young man sat.

Jake knew he'd lose to Olivia's stubbornness, but he had to just accept it and pray to God she'd eventually find out nothing of the organisation, until then, he'd keep an extra eye on her and make sure she was safe, because Command had no boundaries and knew no lines when it came to protecting the organisation he'd built up from scratch.

**A/N: Please read and review my stories guys! It really motivates me to continue to update regularly.**


	14. Chapter 14

**The Love of a Spy – Chapter 14**

**A/N:**** Thank you for the kind reviews everybody. I will update when this chapter receives 5 or more reviews.**

It had been 18 hours since Olivia had met Huck and was informed about this secret spy organisation he had claimed to exists and she currently found herself in her bed with a mug of coffee and her laptop rested on her thighs, searching for this organisation on the internet, but she was having difficulties, she couldn't find much information, all she found was theories regarding the organisation on forums and nothing more. She was really starting to think the organisation was a figment of his imagination and that Huck really was crazy, but her gut instinct was strong and it continued to tell her that there was something up, that Huck was right all along.

Her thoughts were interrupted when her phone began to vibrate. It was a call. She turned away from her computer and looked at the screen, it was Jake calling her. She picked up the phone and sighed a little. It's not that she didn't want to talk to him, she just didn't want to talk to him right now, and she was in too deep with discovering anything she could about this organisation.

"Hey!" She answered pretending to be excited for his call.

"Hey, how you doing?!" Jake said enthusiastically

"Uhm, I'm good. How about you."

"I'm great, I was just calling and wondering if you wanted to go out for dinner later." Jake asked in the hopes of distracting her from the case.

She put her hand to her lips and thought about it for a second, because she really did want to meet up with him, but this case was important. "Uhm, I'd love to but I'm kind of busy, you know, looking up that organisation Huck told me about."

"If you haven't found anything maybe you should just give up." He sneakily suggested tapping his fingers on his desk.

"No way! I'm not a quitter. Where would we be if so many people in history had just given up huh? Besides, my gut tells me he's telling the truth. I know it was ridiculous and I know it doesn't really make sense but why would somebody lie about this?" Olivia argued

"Well, you know I don't think he was lying, I just think he was really troubled and unwell. If you really want to help him, why don't you just encourage him to seek some help, special help?" Jake advised.

"Okay, you know what between you and Abby, I'm starting to get a little ticked off. Stop calling him crazy, you don't even know him." Olivia replied in an annoyed tone.

"Olivia, neither do you." Jake snapped back.

"Ugh, I don't have time for this, I'll call you back later." She said as she cut off the phone. She continued to research the organisation for the rest of the night and despite not finding anything, she wasn't going to give up that easily.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next day, Olivia and Jake decided to meet up in the park for a peaceful stroll. The sun was out, they were both available, it was a beautiful day so they decided to take advantage of it. They were walking hand in hand, Olivia's arm wrapped around his, coffee's in each of them that had been paid for by Jake and they were walking down the parks public footpath surrounded by trees and beautifully planted flower gardens. They had spent the past 10 minutes of their walk being totally silent and just admiring and appreciating the scenery and nature. The chirping birds were music to their ears. The peaceful silence was then interrupted by Jake, who decided to take this opportunity to ask her about her current case.

The peaceful silence was then interrupted by Jake, who decided to take this opportunity to ask her about her current case.

"It's really beautiful out here today huh?" Jake asked her, trying to slowly ease into actually asking what he wanted to. He figured talking about the weather was the best way to start.

Olivia didn't seem to be paying much attention to him though, she was miles away, all she could think about was the case. "Huh?" She answered. "Oh yeah, it is." She replied since she very shortly after managed to process what he said to her.

"Are you still thinking about what Huck told you? Is that why you're so in the clouds?" Jake asked her.

"Well, yeah. I just feel useless right now. Huck asked, no, practically begged for my help and I have no answers for him."

Jake stopped the both of them. "Well have you thought that maybe it's because, this organisation doesn't exist?!" He said quite sternly. It was his last chance to actually get Olivia off of the case. He hadn't displayed it well, which was deliberate and good at, but ever since Olivia became hell-bent on investigating B613, he's feared greatly and panicked non stop. He had even woke up one night from a panic attack he had. He hadn't been sleeping or eating properly as all that he'd thought about ever since was Command slicing his throat, cutting his tongue out, because his girlfriend, that he wasn't supposed to have in the first place, came along and single handily dismantled the organisation with one phone call to the authorities.

Olivia's eyes darted towards his and she narrowed hers before pulling a face that seemed not only angered, but frustrated. "For the last time Jake, I strongly doubt he's lying!" She exaggerated with a movement of her hands. "I'm starting to think you don't want me to work on this case or something, what is the matter with you and Abby? Seriously!" She continued to walk down the path, but off in front of Jake and not holding his arm, which clearly indicated to him that he had pissed her off. He power walked up behind her. "Liv?! Liv wait!" He said softly pulling her arm back. She turned around to look at him.

"I'm sorry, alright. It's just, you just started this business and I care about you and want you and OPA to succeed. I just don't want you wasting your time on this when you could be doing something much more productive." He worried.

Olivia smiled at him and placed her hands on his shoulders, he then placed his around her waist and pulled her into him as she went in for a kiss.

"Babe, I know you worry, and as cute as it is, you don't need to be all the time." Olivia took his arm back and wrapped hers around it as they continued to stroll down the park pathway.

"So, what else are you planning on doing?" Jake questioned

"Huh? About what?

"About the organisation Liv."

"Well, and I feel like a total idiot for this, but I remembered that Huck mentioned that it was top secret right?" She continued

"Right." Jake repeated

"So of course I wouldn't find anything online. So I'm just going to talk to my Dad. Let's just say, he knows people that know people, and if that fails, then I'm just going to get some professional help." She finished.

"Professional help from who?" Jake asked.

"Well, Abby use to date the US Attorney general of law. He will most likely know something about the organisation." Olivia explained.

"Really? She dated him?" Jake asked

"Yep, they kept it behind closed doors though, and it was brief." Olivia answered. "She broke it off, I have no idea why but he's totally still sprung on her because she still gets thirsty texts and gifts from him every now and then, he clearly still wants to get in her pants." Olivia laughed. "So, if things don't come through with my dad, I can always beg Abby to soften him up for info." She said with a devious smile at the end.

"You are sneaky." Jake told her.

"Aww really? Thank you." Olivia exaggerated before reaching in to kiss him, their lips were just about to touch before Jake's ringing phone interrupted them both.

Olivia frowned and opened up her eyes again before rolling them.

Jake looked down at his pocket and pulled his phone out. "One minute." Jake told her before giving her a quick peck on her lips and answering it. "Hello?...right now?...nobody else is available?...okay I'm on my way." He pressed the red button on his screen and ended his call.

"I'm sorry, that was work, I've got to go."

Olivia sucked her teeth and tilted her head a little. "But you just got here!"

"I know, I know. I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you later." He said to her before he kissed her and attempted to walk off.

"You can't! I'm having dinner with my father." She yelled at him as she watched him walk off keeping his eye on her.

"Well, okay tomorrow then." He told her before running off completely.

"Okay then, bye." Olivia mumbled before walking off in the other direction.


	15. Chapter 15

**The Love of a Spy – Chapter 15 **

**A/N: Thank you so much again for all of the kind reviews guys. You guys don't understand how motivational they are for me and I am very grateful to have such loyal and thankful readers. I will update when this chapter receives 5 or more reviews. **

Just like clockwork, Olivia found herself at her fathers home, sat in her seat on the left side of the head of the table, by her father, eating Sunday dinner. It has become a ritual for them after she left home for college. Despite the whole concept being quite common, it was still very special to the both of them. It was their time, their quality father and daughter time. Their time to catch up, their time to talk to each other about anything and everything, their time to remember Maya Pope as a beloved wife and mother, their way of remaining closer than ever after her tragic death.

As cheesy as it was to admit, she loved seeing her father for these dinners weekly, and they were usually enjoyable but this week, she just couldn't focus. The situation with Huck and this top secret organisation B613 was just plaguing her too much. On top of that, she needed to talk to her father about it too.

She just played around with the piece of broccoli on her plate, twirling it around the edge. Her chin was rested upon her hand and she began sighing, louder than she realised, which gained Rowan's attention.

Rowan turned to his clearly distracted daughter before putting his fork down. "Olivia, you've barely touched your food. Are you alright?"

Olivia snapped out of her thinking and came back to the room. She quickly glanced over at her father and put her fork down. "Oh, uhm, yeah. I'm just...well, I got my first client earlier this week." She continued.

"Well that's wonderful! Isn't it?"

"Yeah of course it is, it's just, the case he wants me to handle." Olivia continued.

"And what is that?" Rowan asked her.

"Basically, he asked of me to investigate what seems to be a top secret spy organisation..." She propped her elbows up on the table and clasped her hands together before resting her chin upon her hands. "Uhm, B613 I think it was called."

Rowan's eyes immediately looked up at Olivia with slight worry in his eyes. All he could think about was who on earth informed his daughter about his organisation. Whoever it was, he wanted their head on a stick. His eyes slowly narrowed as he continued to hear her talk.

"And I've been doing research all over the net but I can't seem to find anything, so I thought maybe you could talk to that friend, Harry, at the CIA." She asked of her father before picking her fork back up.

"Well, that will be a waste of time Olivia."

"But why?" Olivia questioned

"Harry had someone come to him a couple of years ago, with the same story. He did everything he could to find out information but he couldn't find a thing, the organisation clearly doesn't exist."

"But you can't be so sure Dad." She mumbled before placing a piece of broccoli in her mouth. "He clearly didn't do enough, because my gut is telling me..."

"Olivia!" Rowan snapped, cutting her off. He took her by surprise. "It doesn't exist, now I won't tell you again, drop this." He added sternly as he gave her a menacing look.

"Yes Dad. Sorry." She apologised before finishing her meal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jake's apartment the next morning.

She lay on top of the pillow, in one of his t-shirts, still going over last night in her head. She couldn't figure out why her father was so aggressive about what she had asked him, she just wanted his help. The main thing that concerned her is the fact that he was so angry and she had never in her life seen him this way before. He wasn't even that irate when he came face to face with the drunk driver responsible for her mother's accident. His reaction to her pestering and persistence had only told her that he knew something she didn't about B613, but for now

Jake then entered the room half naked in just his boxer shorts and his chest out on display, with two coffee cups in his hand. "Here you go." He said handing her the cup he had made for her.

"Thanks." Olivia sighed before taking the cup from him.

"You okay?" Jake asked her, acknowledging the upset look she had on her face. He could tell something was plaguing her. "And you did seem a little distracted earlier when we, you know." He finished referring to their sexual encounter earlier

"Yeah, Don't worry I'm fine." She lied. "Actually, not really. It's just, something my Dad did. Anyway, I could say the same about you being 'distracted'." She finished adding quotation marks for effect.

"What do you mean?" Jake laughed before taking a sip of his coffee.

"I can tell something's bothering you." She continued before turning over, raising up and rubbing his shoulders.

"I'm just under a lot of stress at work, that's all." He lied. What was really plaguing him was the fact that if Olivia continued her little investigation, B613 could be dismantled, all because of her, and something terrible could happen to her in the process. He hadn't known her for very long but Olivia was extremely important to him. He didn't know how to stop her and he wished he could, because once Olivia put her mind to something, she was never going to stop.

Luckily, if she had gotten to a significant point in her investigation, he would have heard from Command already as well as the rest of the agents, thankfully it hadn't got to that point so all he could do was hope and pray for the moment.

"You seem tense." Olivia informed Jake as rubbed his shoulders harder than she was before. He moved his hand to where hers was and lightly rubbed it.

"I do?" He questioned before turning his head around and smirking at her

"But I can fix that." She finished seductively before lightly kissing his shoulders.

And in a swift move, he immediately turned her over, lay her on her back and they proceeded to both finished what they had started the night prior.

**A/N: A little boring and anti-climatic I know, but for those of you that aren't reading my Standing in the DC Sun story, as I stated in the author's note, I've been struggling with mental illness and trying to get back into a routine, however, I've still wanted to update my stories, which is why despite the preparing for this chapter efficiently, I've updated anyway. **


End file.
